looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky's Hero Agency
Porky's Hero Agency is a 1937 Looney Tunes short directed by Bob Clampett and Chuck Jones. Plot Porky is reading the story of the gorgon, a Greek myth about a woman who turned everyone she looked at into stone. His mother tells him it's time to go to bed. While he's asleep he dreams of being a Greek hero known as Porkykarkus. In this version the Gorgon runs a photo studio, and Porky is able to save by sneaking in and grabbing her life-restoring needle just before he wakes up. Availability * (1992) VHS - Porky Pig: The Days of Swine and Roses (computer colorized) * (1993) LaserDisc - Wince upon a Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends * (2006) DVD - Marked Woman * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 2 (restored) Censorship On Cartoon Network, the scene of the Gorgan's guard telling Porky that he's next to be turned to stone followed by Porky picturing himself as a piggy bank, is cut out of this cartoon (barring its appearance on The Bob Clampett Show), most likely because the Gorgan's guard looks as if he's in blackface.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx Notes * The name "Porkykarkus" is a clear parody of Parkyakarkus, a Greek stereotype who was the stage personna of comedian Harry Einstein. * The Emperor's "fireside chat" is a nod to Franklin D. Roosevelt's weekly radio addresses. * The "bring-em-back-alive" needle is a pun on hunter Frank Buck's best-selling novel Bring 'Em Back Alive. * Bob Clampett and members of his animation unit (Chuck Jones, Lu Guarnier, Robert Cannon, John Carey and Ernest Gee), appear as statues placed together to form a human picket fence. * The Gorgon is a parody of Lizzie Tish, a character played by comedian Bill Comstock on Al Pearce's radio show. * The Three Stooges make a cameo. When turned to stone, they resemble the famous "three wise monkeys" sculpture. * Porky gives the broken Venus de Milo statue a set of Popeye arms. The first few bars of Popeye's theme song are heard on the soundtrack. * Porky brings to life a Greek temple labeled "Shirley", a reference to child star Shirley Temple. Gallery PH1.png PH2.png PH3.png PH4.png PH5.png PH6.png PH7.png PH8.png PH9.png PH10.png PH11.png PH12.png PH13.png Porkyandjerry2.jpg|Jerry Beck with Porky Statue in 2009 Pheroagy.jpg|Unrestored Title Card PorkysHeroAgencyLobbyCard.jpg|Lobby Card References External Links * "Porky's Hero Agency" at the Big Cartoon DataBase * Classic, Rare and Censored Cartoons @ archive.org * "Porky's Hero Agency" @ trilulilu.ro Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1937 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons animated by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Ernest Gee Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Lu Guarnier Category:Cartoons with layouts by Elmer Plummer‏ Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package